


Fever

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fevers, M/M, Old fears, hospital trips, hospitals are scary, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon was pretty fearless until he got a call that one of his children was sick and they ended up in the hospital.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.
> 
> I really want to thank those people who continue to come back and read this series every week. It means a lot to me for this pairing to get a little love.

Leon was used to dread leading to heart stopping moments. He’d grown up in an orphanage where he’d been either neglected or abused and wished to be neglected again. He’d been separated from his sister as a kid. He’d met his father for the first time at seventeen. 

He’d graduated early and left home by himself with little faith he could support himself in the real world. 

He’d said his vows to Cloud... 

He figured he had a pretty good handle on things, but nothing prepared him to get a call from his children’s kindergarten teacher asking if he could pick up one of them. 

“He’s sick?” Leon guessed. 

“He has a fever. I really think you should come get him. We can’t give him medicine and he’s been so lethargic since around nine this morning.” 

“I understand, i’ll come get him. Roxas?” 

“No, Sora.” She answered, “I admit that’s why i was concerned.” 

Leon felt his heart kick up a notch. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Twenty tops.” 

“Thank you Mr. Strifehart, we’ll see you soon.” 

He hung up and grabbed his student aid to cover for his afternoon class. He didn’t offer much more explanation than, “My kid is sick, you can handle this”. He headed straight to his car and true to his word, made it to the boys school in exactly fifteen minutes. Sora hardly ever got sick and it was making him panic already. 

Neither twin got sick often but it happened. Even then it was usually Roxas that got the worst of it and Sora bounced back in a day or two. Sora being the one noticeably sick first didn’t sit well with him. 

When he walked in, Sora was all packed up to go home and sitting on a chair in the nurse's office. “Hey, baby. How you feeling?” 

Sora blinked slowly and slumped forward off the chair without a word to press his face against Leon’s shoulder.

“Okay, going home then.” 

“Mr. Strifehart,” The school nurse appeared. “Hi, i just need you to sign him out, and i would try to take him to his doctor immediately. If they can’t see you then maybe an urgent care center.” 

“You think it’s that serious?” He asked, lifting Sora off his feet to hold him in his arms. He might have been five but he was sick. 

She nodded, looking like she was prepared to argue if Leon disagreed with her. “I took his temperature again since we called you and it’s gone up. At this point he’s slipping into dangerous levels and i really think it’s best if you don’t wait. He also looks like he’s breaking out into a rash that should be looked at.” 

Leon pressed his cheek to Sora’s forehead and frowned at the heat. “Thank you, i’ll take him now. Where do i sign him out?” 

“Just over here.” She rounded a desk and held out a clipboard that already had Sora’s information on it. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” He said checking the time. “I doubt i’ll be done in time to pick up my other kids and my husband is out of town on business. One of their aunts will probably pick them up. Do i have to leave a note or something saying they have permission to leave with them?” 

The woman nodded and pulled out another piece of paper. “Just leave their names here and it will be fine for today.” 

“Great, thank you.” Leon said again, worried by Sora’s lack of chatter. He jotted down Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie’s name. “If it ends up being someone else i will call.” 

“That’ll do it. I hope you feel better Sora.” She said, and Sora, the sweetest most social child in the world didn’t even glance in her direction. 

“Okay, i’m officially worried. Let’s go babe.” Leon carried Sora of the the school and took his time getting him set up in his booster seat. “Talk to me baby, how are you feeling?” 

“I dunno. Bad.” Sora muttered, blinking slowly. “It’s hot.” 

“Okay,” Leon muttered, grabbing one of the juice boxes from the case that perpetually lived the the back seat of his car and handed it to Sora. “Sip this baby. We’re gonna go to the doctor.” 

Sora nodded, holding the drink but still seemed to want to fall asleep over anything else. He hadn’t been like this that morning, sleepy sure but he hadn’t seemed sick. 

Leon got back in the front of the car and was already calling Aerith before even pulling out of the school parking lot.

“Hey there, Leon.” She answered and must have been baking or something given to happy mood. 

“Hey, can you pick up Riku and Roxas from school at three?” He asked. “Or can Tifa?” 

“What’s wrong?” Aerith asked instantly, hearing the stress in his voice and noticing one child was missing from his list. 

“I’m taking Sora to Urgent Care. He’s got a fever that scared his teacher and school nurse.” 

“Oh my goodness. Tifa and i will take care of the boys this evening. Have you called Cloud?” 

“He’s next.” 

“How’s Sora?” 

“Quiet, which is alarming.” Leon said, glancing back at Sora when he hit a red light. He still held the juice open in his hands but his head hung low “Look i’ll call you when i know something.” 

“Leave the kids to me.” Aerith said, not the least bit upset when Leon hung up on her. 

“How you doing back there, bitsy?” 

“I’m tired,” Sora muttered. “And thirsty.” 

Leon nodded. “You still have juice left?” 

There was a pause before Sora mumbled, “Oh.” Leon could hear him sipping through the straw again. 

Twenty minutes was all it took for Leon to have a full blown internal panic attack. Walking in the Urgent Care Center with a feverish child had them seen right away and after only a few minutes Sora had thrown up and an ambulance was called to take the two of them to Radiant Hospital. It seemed they were also wary about Sora’s high fever and weren’t taking any chances.

Sora was so out of it that he didn’t even get to enjoy the ride in the noisy ambulance and Leon couldn’t do anything but hold his hand. 

With a temperature of 103, Sora was seen right way and Leon found himself on the edge of a nervous breakdown. It wasn’t like he’d never been in a hospital before, he’d had enough trouble as a kid and had seen his fair share of shit. This however, was the first time he’d even seen one of his babies laid out in a huge hospital bed with IV’s hooked up to them. 

He’d called Cloud three time but hadn’t gotten an answer. That wasn’t unusual while he was on a messenger run and probably meant that he was on his bike and couldn’t hear his phone. He’d settled for leaving Cloud text messages with every single update. 

“Daddy,” Sora sniffed, scared now that the nurses were gone. He didn’t like the little room and the beeping. He didn’t like hearing the voices over the intercom and the smell that was standard for hospitals. 

He didn’t like that he was by himself without Roxas and Riku to lean against. 

“Daddy, i wanna go home.” 

“I know you do,” Leon said, leaning over the edge of the bed and smoothing down Sora’s hair. “But you gotta stay until you’re better and i’m going to stay right here with you the whole time.”

“I don’t want to stay here, i don’t like it.” Sora hiccuped and his face was still red. “Please.” 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Leon sat on the end of his bed and held his hand again. Sora moved instantly to curl up against his side and Leon had to grab his arm to keep him from tugging on the iv. “Do you feel any different?” 

“No,” He wiped at his face and proceeded to hide against his chest every time a nurse would pop in to check on him. 

It really wasn’t like Sora at all. The tiny brunette was the most friendly kid in the world and he loved to talk and meet new people. Shy wasn’t often a word equated with him and was usually saved for Roxas and Riku. 

Several tests had been taken in a short time and Sora was slowly gaining a healthy fear needles with the number of times he’d been poked and prodded. Now it was simply a waiting game for the results. 

Leon knew he needed to relax, but he couldn’t even pace with Sora in his arms. He’d even quit tapping his foot when Sora didn’t seem to like the slight movement. By now Riku and Roxas were hopefully home and not too worried about their missing brother. 

Twice more nurses popped in the take Sora’s vitals and check his temperature but he’d actually fallen asleep against Leon. It made things a little bit easier and as long as his face was pressed against Leon, he didn’t budge.

He was exhausted and it wasn’t even evening yet. Looking for a distraction he called the one person he knew that could talk for hours on end. He shifted just a little to pull his phone from his pocket and tried not to feel disheartened when there wasn’t a response from Cloud yet. Shoving that feeling down he flipped through his contacts until he got to the number he wanted. 

“Hello?” His father answered the phone sounding distracted but he was probably still at the office at this hour. He didn’t even gush a happy greeting like he usually did when Leon called him first. 

“Dad…” 

“What’s wrong?” Laguna asked instantly and Leon could tell all of his attention had moved to his son. He really must have sounded like shit. 

“I don’t…” He didn’t know why he called his father of all people. What was wrong with him? 

“I can tell something isn’t right,” Laguna said when Leon never found his voice. He'd gone into full father mode which was still somewhat foreign to Leon. “Just tell me what you need.” 

“I had to bring Sora to the hospital. Came by ambulance from an Urgent Care Center.” He struggled to get the words out without sounding too pathetically emotional. “Dad…” 

“What are the doctors saying?” Laguna said, keeping his voice even. “What’s wrong with Sora, is he sick or was he hurt?” 

Leon held his phone between his ear and shoulder and shifted Sora to hold him more comfortably. “Sick. His fever is so high that they’re probably going to keep him over night. He wasn’t…

“Son, just take a deep breath. Sora is going to be fine.” 

“He wasn’t so sick this morning. I didn’t notice…” 

“Squall, don’t you start that.” Laguna cut him off abruptly, forgetting Leon’s distaste for his first name. “These things happen. It’s scary and awful but they happen. You got him to the hospital now he can be taken care of.”

Leon swallowed and it was harder than it should have been. “He’s too small for this. Too small to be hooked up to shit. He’s scared.” 

Sora wasn’t the only one scared. 

“But he has you,” Laguna said softly. “What hospital are you in?” 

“Radiant General.” 

“Where’s Cloud?” 

Leon inhaled slowly and let it out. “Agrabah. He’s on a delivery. Haven’t gotten a hold of him yet.” 

“You have this handled.” Laguna said firmly. “You love those little boys and nothing is going to stop you from doing everything in your power to protect them. That includes this.” 

“I know.” 

“Daddy?” Sora sniffed, waking up slowly. He was already halfway to crying and would have snagged the IV in his am if Leon hadn’t had ahold of his arm. “I feel better. Can we go home?” His face was still red and Leon could still feel the heat radiating off of him. It took a lot to make Sora lie when he was usually too honest to do so. 

“I’m sorry baby.” Leon said, leaning down carefully to not drop his phone and kissed his head. “We can’t leave until the doctors say you’re all better.” 

“But…” Tears started flowing. 

“Do you want to talk to grandad for a minute?” Leon asked, passing the phone over. For all Sora didn’t feel good he would never miss an opportunity to talk to Laguna. 

“H..hi grandaddy.” Sora cried still, but managed to talk around it. For a few minutes Leon listened to the one sided conversation and guessed Laguna’s questions given Sora’s answers. It was mostly Sora going through his day for Laguna and he didn’t even mention the ambulance ride.

“I don’t wanna be here.” He sniffed and went back to listening. “Uh huh. But daddy’s here. He’ll fix it…” Leon squeezed Sora tighter for a second. That kind of faith was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. The little five year old truly believed that Leon could make him better. 

“I know,” Sora continued, tears slowly. “I love you.” 

Leon was almost startled when Sora handed the phone back. “Say bye?” he offered. 

He took the phone back and watched as Sora looked at all the machines in the room in horror, even the ones that weren’t currently being used.

“Dad?” 

“He’s a strong little boy.” Laguna offered quietly. “As long as you’re with him he’s going to be fine.” 

“I’m glad one of us thinks that.” 

“Son, you are a fantastic father. Now i’m afraid i have to go but i will call you soon to get an update.” 

“Right. Okay.” Leon muttered. “Thanks for talking to him.” 

“Always. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Bye dad.” 

He hung up the phone and went back to stroking Sora’s hair. “Are you hungry, baby?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Leon muttered, trying not to let that worry him badly but it was a losing battle. “I’m sure we’ll see a doctor or nurse soon with your test results.” 

Sora returned to clinging. “Then we go home?” 

“Well, maybe not. We’ll see.”

“But,” Sora tipped his head back and looked at him with wide eyes. “But you’ll stay right?” 

“Of course baby,” Leon squeezed him again. Such a tight hug usually would have had him giggling but this time he just returned it. “I’m not leaving you.” 

An hour later the doctor returned, the news was troubling but better then all of the horror scenarios Leon was thinking of. Sora’s fever seemed to been the main problem and was triggering his other symptoms. Once his fever was gone he’d get to go home but so far it was being too stubborn to leave. 

To say that Sora was afraid to spend the night in the hospital was an understatement. He’d never been away from Roxas and didn’t remember ever being away from Riku. Now even with Leon there for him to cling to, he felt alone. Dinner was brought to them on a little tray but Sora barely touched his food and getting him to sleep was a chore without the rest of his regular bed time routine. The lights in the hospital and the constant noise outside of the room didn’t help matters

“Come here you.” Leon said when he’d run out of distracting little games to play to keep him occupied. Sora had no energy to really play anything but it was obvious he was afraid to sleep the night through. Leon relaxed on the bed and scooped Sora back up onto his lap. “Would it make you feel better to sleep on daddy the way you did this afternoon?” 

Sora hesitated and nodded, his cheek already resting on Leon’s collar bone. “Will i have to stay here forever?” 

Leon smiled faintly. “No. Hopefully we can go home tomorrow but if not it won’t more than a few days. It definitely won’t be forever.”

When his phone rang he snatched it immediately, hoping to see Cloud’s name but instead it was Cid.

“Hey Cid.” 

“Hey there.” Cid said, sounding exhausted. “How’s the tyke?” 

“Terrified and sleepy. Still has a high fever.” 

“Ain’t that some shit,” Cid grumbled. “The girls had to head to the bar so Vincent and i are at your place. We’ll get these two to school tomorrow morning and Aerith plans to pick them up too.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Family does shit like this kid. You heard from the brat?” 

“No.” Leon muttered, trying not to feel irritated about that. The list of things that could be keeping Cloud busy while working was unfortunately huge. 

“Well shit.” Cid repeated. “Anyway, i called to see if Sora was awake. Vincent’s trying to get them ready for bed but they’re scared out of their minds that Sora isn’t here. Thought maybe they could say g'night.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Leon muttered, stroking his fingers through Sora’s hair. “Hey, you wanna tell you’re brothers good night?” 

Sora sniffed again, fresh tears forming but he wiped them away and reached for the phone. “Uh huh.” 

Leon turned the volume down so they wouldn’t disturb other patients and put the phone on speaker. 

“Hi.” 

“Here you go kiddo,” Cid said and a second later, Roxas tearful voice was here. 

“Sora? Are you okay?!”

Sora hiccuped. “I’m with daddy. I wanna go home but the doctor lady said i can’t. I want… i want…” 

“Stop crying, Sora.” Riku appeared next. “You’re with daddy so you have to be fine. I’m sorry your sick but it’s okay, okay? You gotta get better to come home.” 

“When can you come home?” Roxas asked through his tears. 

“Hopefully tomorrow,” Leon said. “Maybe after school.” 

“That’s too long!” Roxas demanded. 

Riku was silent a beat longer, “Daddy, Sora’s never sick, is this okay?” 

“The doctors are taking care of us.” Leon sighed. “Are you two being good?” 

“Yes?” 

Leon snorted, “Reassuring.” 

“I wish Roxy and Riku where here.” Sora cried. “And papa. I want papa too.” 

“Yeah, don’t we all.” Leon muttered, rubbing Sora’s back. At least all the crying was tiring him out. “Roxas, Riku, it’s bedtime. Why don’t you sleep in daddy and papa’s bed tonight.” 

“Do we have to have a bedtime?” Roxas’ tears seemed to perfectly mimic Sora’s. 

“We can’t sleep without Sora, daddy.” Riku mumbled. 

“Please try. I’m sure you can ask grandpop to read to you. I love you both.” Leon said. 

“Love you daddy, love you Sora.” Riku said softly, a distinct sadness in his tone. 

“Sora…” Roxas cried and Leon could hear Vincent in the background calmly shushing him.  
“Love Riku and Roxy.” Sora mimicked his twin and Leon took the phone away, wishing the boys a good night and cradling Sora and hanging up. “It’s okay, Sora. You’re not alone.” 

“Don’t go, okay?” Sora cried, as he pressed harder against Leon. It didn’t matter how many times he was reassured, he was frightened and needed more. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Leon promised, shifting them until he was laid back on Sora’s bed with Sora curled up at his side. Sora looked miserable when the next nurse came in but the fever was still the main source of all of his grief. 

It took well over another hour for Sora to fall asleep and Leon was just relieved he hadn’t thrown up again. That had to be a good sign. 

Sora was a shy kid when he was on is own and it didn’t really surprise Leon that he was afraid of being alone in that little hospital room. The constant flow of uncertainty was intimidating to adults, for a child it really could seem like the worst thing in the world. 

He remembered being a child all alone in the hospital. He’d probably been a little older than Sora and still in the orphanage. His sister was already gone and he’d gotten hurt. It was the scariest night of his life at the time to be dropped off, signed in, and left alone. Doctors had been confused over his lack of guardian until they realized he was an orphan. Most orphan’s weren’t overly cared for and they certainly weren’t going to sit with one kid all night in a hospital when there were a dozen more back home to look after. 

Leon remembered that the doctors had actually been rather kind to him, but he had still been terrified. He didn’t know how to answer their questions and he just wanted to go back to his awful little home. A part of him had even been afraid he’d lose his spot at the orphanage if he was gone too long. 

The night had been spent in dread and he couldn’t even enjoy the nice nurses talking to him and trying to make him smile. He wanted someone to hold his hand and tell him everything would be alright. He wanted his sister, or even his father. The last thing he wanted was to lay in a hospital with all it’s funny smells and noises alone, but he didn’t have a choice.

It was one of many grudges he’d held for a long time and he’d hated hospitals ever since. Even now he felt uneasy but for Sora, he would do anything. Leaving his baby alone had never once crossed his mind. His kids would have everything he and Cloud didn’t. 

If Cloud were there… Leon sighed. He wanted his husband as much as Sora did. 

Leon’s sense’s had dulled after a while and sleep had taken him easily. The noises were easy to ignore now the way they hadn’t been when he was a kid. It had been a long day and it was no surprise he fell asleep shortly after Sora. The lights had been dimmed for the night hours and Leon figured he’d wake up the next time a nurse appeared anyway. 

He wasn’t disturbed until a few hours later and he felt someone pushing his hair out of his face. It was still dark out, but Leon jerked, forgetting for a split second where he was and why Sora was clinging to him for dear life. 

“Shh, go back to sleep. I’m sure you need it.” 

Leon stared in shock, not sure where his words had gone for that moment. “Dad?”

Laguna smiled faintly and pushed Leon’s shoulder back against the bed to lay back properly again. “Leon.” 

“What…” Leon reached up to rub his eyes. “What are you doing here? What time is it?” 

“Midnight, or near enough.” Laguna said with a shrug, “And you sounded like you needed a little company. Someone to sit with you while we took care of Sora.” 

Leon’s throat went tight and he refused to cry. His dad had come all the way from Balamb Garden to sit with him in the hospital… 

“Dad…” 

“Go back to sleep, Leon.” Laguna chuckled softly, probably relieved Leon wasn’t snapping at him to leave. “I can keep watch for a bit.” He’d taken a blanket left by a nurse and tucked it around Sora and partially over Leon. “Let me take a turn.” 

He swallowed thickly and couldn’t think of what to say so he said the first thing that came into his head. “How did you get here so fast?” 

Laguna smiled. “I left my office when i hung up with you. I do have my own airship, you know? It leaves when i tell it to. It’s much faster than driving.” 

“Why?” He had to ask, but he was long over being angry to cover up his uncertainties. 

“Because you sounded like you needed me, and i wanted to be here for Sora.” Laguna said as if it were the most simple thing to understand. 

“It was such a long way…” 

“It was worth it,” Laguna said. “Would you like me to leave?” 

“No.” Leon muttered, actually feeling contrite. “I just can’t believe you’re here.” 

Laguna reached out and brush Leon’s hair out of his face again. “Traveling aside, i will always be around when you need me.” 

Leon felt the betrayal of a single tear escaping down his cheek. Those words were everything he’d wanted as a child and pretended he didn’t. “Thanks dad.” 

“Always,” Laguna repeated. “I spoke with the doctor so i know a little about what’s going on. We can all hope Sora’s fever breaks my morning.” 

“I’d settle it going down even a little.” Leon muttered, wiping his face dry. Sora was out cold and drooling on his shirt. At least a good night’s sleep needed to account for something. 

“I’m sure it will,” Laguna said, sounding oddly steady like he did this sort of thing all the time. “You’ll both feel a little better tomorrow. Try to get some more sleep. Otherwise this is going to be a long night to what’s been a longer day for you.” 

Leon frowned. “What are you going to do?” 

Laguna shrugged. “I’ll answer emails or something. I slept on the flight here so i’m good for a while. You sleep. Everything will be alright.” 

Someone was actually there to tell him everything would be alright...

Leon nodded slowly, hating to admit his father’s presence left him flustered. He’d hate to admit more later that with Laguna close by he was actually able to fall back asleep after only a few minutes. 

~

He woke early the next morning, seeing only hints of light shining through the window and hearing Laguna softly shushing Sora who had apparently woken up first. 

“It’s okay Sora,” Laguna whispered. “You slept a long time, how do you feel?” 

“Tired,” Sora sniffed. “I gotta pee.” 

Leon grunted and moved to sit up but Laguna waved him off. “Let me help you. It’s right outside the door.” He grabbed Sora’s IV stand and helped Sora slide down from the bed before walking him to the door. “I got it,” He mouthed to Leon. “Rest.” 

Leon watched as Sora stopped at the door, peering out at all the people bustling around before reaching out to hold onto Laguna’s other hand. The fact that his kids were so comfortable with their grandfather that they only really saw a few times a year warmed him more than he ever thought possible. 

It was really unfair that Laguna never got to his be dad as a kid, but he sure made a good grandfather. 

Leon checked the time and winced when he saw it was only a little after six in the morning but he closed his eyes again and was just grateful that Sora hadn’t been up all night. The IV seemed to be doing it’s job and he sighed at himself for forgetting to check Sora’s temperature before he’d wandered away. He’d be back in only a few minutes but that short time was going to gnaw at him. He needed to know how his baby was doing but at least he was fine with Laguna. 

This was awful, and he couldn’t even lie to himself and say it would never happen again. Kids got sick and accidents happened. He had three kids and frankly it was a miracle that he’d never had to bring one to the hospital before now. 

Why did no one ever mention how terrifying it was to be a parent? He couldn’t even imagine how people did this by themselves. He wasn’t just thinking about Cloud, but Aerith and Tifa and Cid and.. Laguna. Borrowing strength from others really helped when raising a child. 

Leon inhaled, startled when he felt a kiss to his forehead and blinked up at Cloud who cupped his face. 

“My poor Lion, you’ve had a long night haven’t you?” 

“You...what the fuck? How the fuck?” Leon sat up his arms went around Cloud instantly. It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle the hospital trip on his own, he’d done harder things in his life, but having Cloud suddenly there made all the difference. He could relax a little with the second steady presence beside him. 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Cloud whispered, squeezing him close. “How is Sora? Where is he? How are you?”

“Back up,” Leon muttered. “You were hours away. Hours. Even with flying… How?” 

“I bailed the second i got your texts. I knew a guy around there, he took over the job for me and i headed back. I might have broken several laws in doing so but my baby is in the hospital with a fever. Your turn. How is he?” Cloud finished, looking pleased with himself. 

“We haven’t seen the doctor yet this morning and the poor thing is scared. My fucking dad showed up last night and,” He gestured to the door. “You just missed them. They’ll be back any second though.” 

Cloud smiled faintly. “Laguna loves you like crazy. I’m not surprised he’s here.” He leaned down to peck his lips against Leon’s. “And how are you?” 

“Better now.” Leon said, nothing bothering to lie. “Dad came. You’re back. Gaia, seeing them put Sora in an ambulance is going to haunt me forever.” 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with everything on your own, but i knew you were handling everything.” Cloud muttered, “I didn’t think you’d sleep at all though.” 

“We’re both surprised on that point.” 

“Papa!” Sora’s cy was delighted and if he hadn’t be pulling the IV along with him he would have run into the room. Cloud instead met him half way and dropped to his knees to pull Sora into his arms. “You came home early!” 

“Of course i did. You needed me.” He pressed his forehead to Sora’s and smiled. “You’re still warm but maybe not as bad as yesterday. That’s great news.”

“I had to get better cause i was with daddy.” Sora said, nodding sagely. “That’s what daddy’s and papa’s do.” 

“It sure is. How about we kick daddy out of your bed though?” Cloud asked and got the desired giggle out of Sora. 

“I don’t even want to know how you managed to get here so quickly,” Laguna muttered, clearly amused. He took Cloud’s hand when he stood up again to shake. 

Cloud grinned. “And i don’t want to tell you.” 

“Daddy, daddy! Papa came home early!” Sora wheeled the IV stand over and Leon lifted him back up to sit on the bed. 

“I see. We’re very lucky aren’t we?” Leon mused. 

“That is one very well loved little boy.” Laguna chuckled just as the doctor walked in. 

“Oh, you’ve multiplied again.” She smiled and offered her hand to Cloud since she’d already met Laguna and Leon. “I’m Dr. Kadowaki,” 

“Cloud Strifehart. Nice to meet you.” 

She smiled and headed towards Sora with a friendly smile already in place. “Anyway how are you feeling this morning?” She asked, already looking him over. The rash he’d had the day before was there but fading and he at the very least looked like he had more energy. 

She was thorough in looking him over and asked him the questions even if Sora ended up looking at Leon to answer for him. His fever was still there but it had gone down substantially 

“Can i go home?” Sora asked, looking up at Dr. Kadowaki with large eyes most couldn’t deny. 

“Hopefully this afternoon,” Dr. Kadowaki said. “I’d like to give you some more medicine and have your fever be gone completely before you go home. I don’t want it to come back.” 

Sora’s face fell and he leaned against Leon with a pout. 

“Is this afternoon likely?” Cloud asked.

“Quite,” she nodded. “They’ll come around to bring you something to eat soon, honey. I’ll be back in a few hours and we’ll see if we can’t get you home.” 

“Kay,” Sora muttered with a martyred sigh. He sounded just like Leon…

~

“C’mon now,” Aerith said softly as she opened the front door. Riku and Roxas were oddly subdued without their third. They had apparently had a quiet day at school and both teachers had been well aware of what was out of character for them. 

“They’re not home,” Roxas said with a hopelessness in his voice that a five year old shouldn’t have. It was almost as if he never expected to see Sora again. 

“Can we call daddy?” Riku asked, setting his backpack down. “He can tell us when they’ll come home.” 

“We can sure give it a try,” Aerith nodded. 

“I can do you one better!” 

Aerith gasped, her alarm turning to confusion when the boys ran into the kitchen towards the familiar looking stranger. 

“Granddaddy!” 

“Grandad.” Riku grinned while Roxas threw himself against the man who hugged him tight. “It’s not a holiday week, but you came to visit?” 

“That’s right.” Laguna beamed. “I was worried about Sora too so i came to visit him. 

Roxas sniffed. “But Sora’s not home yet.” 

“No,” Laguna agreed, “But he’ll be home soon.” 

“Really?” Riku looked relieved. 

“Really.” 

“You must be Laguna.” Aerith said, hands folded in front of her. “Your resemblance to Leon is so very striking.” 

“Oh forgive me! Where are my manners?” Laguna asked. He straightened but kept a hand on Roxas’ shoulder while he offered Aerith the other. “Yes, i am. Laguna Loire. You must be Aerith. My son said you would be getting the boys from school and i thought i would get out of the way and come meet you.” 

“And you sure got these boys feeling better.” Aerith said. 

“One little crisis at a time.” Laguna smiled. “I really can’t thank you enough for being there for my boys. All five of them.” 

Aerith’s laughed a little and shrugged. “It’s what family does. You seem to know that well since you’re here.” 

“I’m definitely working on it.” Laguna agreed. 

“You saw daddy?” Riku asked. “And Sora?” 

Laguna nodded. “I did. That’s how i’m super sure they’ll get to come home soon.” 

“Good!” Roxas said with a faint pout. “I don’t like it when everyone’s gone.” 

“Me too.” Riku muttered. 

“Why don’t you two get your school things squared away. You can play for a while before dinner is ready.” Aerith suggested with a smile. 

“Oh, show me your school things!” Laguna laughed. “Do you have homework? I just assumed you boys helped your daddy grade his college papers. Can you show me?” 

“Yes. Yes! Come look! My teacher says i have good handwriting.” Riku said, grasping Laguna’s hand and pulling him from the room with Roxas on their heels. It was the first bit of excitement Aerith had seen from them since they realized Sora wouldn’t be coming home from his doctors visit. 

Just over an hour later, Laguna was enthralled with cartoons and coloring and showing Riku how to write letters in cursive. They saw they’re grandfather several times a year but it had been over two months since they’d seen him last and they were at the very least taking advantage of his sudden visit. 

As entertained as they were, they still heard the door the second it opened and were delighted when they saw Cloud walking through the door. 

“Papa! Papa! You’re home and it’s not Sunday!” Roxas ran to him, nearly climbing up Cloud’s torso until Cloud reached out to support his legs. 

“Hey there, little bit. I’m home early!” Cloud gently knocked their foreheads together. “How are you?” 

“Papa, Sora is sick!” 

“Yeah, daddy took him to the doctor yesterday and they didn’t come home.” Riku added, standing directly in front of Cloud as he reported all he knew. “Sora doesn’t get sick. Oh! And grandad is here!” 

“What? Really?” Cloud chuckled, wandering into the living room where Laguna had waited. “You’re lucky Kairi and Lea aren’t here too or there would be some kind of glitter devastation in here.” 

Laguna snorted. “I feel like you’re threatening me now.” 

“What’s the news, Cloud?” Aerith asked from the kitchen. She was one of many impatiently waiting for news on Sora. 

“They’re on their way home now. I drove my bike back.” Cloud answered. “They’ll be here in a couple minutes. Sora’s still a bit under the weather but his fever is gone. He’s feeling better and acting more like himself but he needs to take it easy for another few days.” 

“Thank goodness,” They heard Aerith sigh. 

“I’m thinking of taking a long weekend,” Laguna said. “After a fright like that I could use it.” 

Riku took up a spot by the front window while Roxas was happy to cling to Cloud. Sora being away had been enough for him but both of his fathers being gone had put him over the edge of his comfort. 

“I made cookies.” Aerith poked her head in the room. “I figured all of you would be happy about that.” 

“Your cookies? Damn right.” Cloud said, sitting with Roxas and happy to be home. He’d run home like he was escaping hell and was only relieved that everyone was fine. 

“Daddy’s car!” Riku announced, face pressed against the window. 

“Really?” Roxas asked, wiggling off Cloud and stumbling towards the window to look for himself. 

“They’ve never been apart.” Laguna mused, watching the children with a soft smile. “You and Squall are fantastic parents.” 

Cloud chuckled. “I dunno about that. I just think they’re great kids. It’s easy to make us look good. Might be a different story when they’re teenagers.” 

Laguna snorted, “After knowing what kind of teen my son was, and hearing a few stories about you, i think the two of you will be fine. There’s nothing these kids can throw at you that you haven’t done or been through.” 

“I think they might surprise us.” Cloud muse, looking up when the door opened and Leon came in with a very sleepy looking Sora. 

Roxas practically ran into him, wrapping his arms around his brother tightly. “You’re home!” 

Sora practically shuddered, sagging against his twin now that he was home and the stress from spending the night at the hospital had ended.

Riku appeared next, hugging Sora tightly from behind. Sora didn’t seem the least bit bothered by being smothered from both sides. 

“C’mon. You can do this in the living room and not in front of the door please.” Leon said, also looking exhausted. He nudged all three until they started moving and he could walk passed them. 

Sora was doing much better but still had a few days worth of medicine given to him to make sure the fever didn’t return. It was hard to say whether it was Sora or Leon that was more relieved that they were finally able to come home. 

“What’s this?” Roxas asked, flicking at Sora’s hospital bracelet. 

“I dunno but it’s got my name on it.” Sora said. 

Cloud chuckled, “We can take that off now, bitsy. Happy to be home?” 

Sora nodded, “Yes. Can we eat now?” 

“We sure can, honey.” Aerith said, appearing in the doorway again. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better.” 

Sora perked up, happy to have so many people around. “You made dinner, aunt Aerith?” 

She smiled warmly. “I sure did. It’ll be ready in just a few minutes.” 

“I think she said there were cookies too.” Riku muttered, still holding onto the back of Sora’s shirt. He might not have cried the way Roxas had but he’d been feeling Sora’s absence just as hard. 

“Oh, good.” Sora smiled. “Can we play then?” 

“We’re gonna wash up for dinner and eat.” Leon said from his spot on the couch where he was resting against Cloud. “Then you get a bath and you’re going back to bed. You were nearly asleep in the car when we got here. You need the rest.” 

Sora pouted, “But i’m not tired now…” 

Laguna chuckled. “Won’t it be nice though, Sora? To sleep in your own bed tonight after last night away. We don’t want to have to go back there.” 

For a moment Sora looked worried. “Yeah. My bed is better.” 

“C’mon sweeties. Let’s wash our hands for dinner.” Aerith said, beckoning all three kids to her. “We’ll take your bracelet off too.”

They followed her into the kitchen and Leon sighed. He was ready to head to bed the second the kids were in their rooms. 

“Why don’t the two of you eat dinner on the back porch.” Laguna mused, watching them with an amused stare. “I’ll take care of the kids.” 

“You don’t have to worry about-” Cloud started but Laguna held up a hand to stop him. 

“It’s just a bath and bedtime. They can largely do most of that by themselves. I’ve got it. You two relax.” Laguna stood up himself and headed towards the kitchen. “You deserve it.” 

“Thanks.” Leon muttered tiredly, happily curled up against Cloud’s side. “So? Dinner outside?” 

Cloud hummed and pressed a kiss to his head. “Don’t see why not. Dad’s here, Aerith is here. Sora is feeling better. It sounds nice. Almost romantic.”

Leon huffed out a laugh and sat up. “Yeah, almost.” They could hear all three kids talking. Roxas and Riku telling Sora about what he missed at school and Sora telling his brothers about the scary hospital trip that wasn’t so awful now that he was home. 

As long as they were okay, Leon could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for this weeks Friday Strifehart update!


End file.
